


Wing(wo)men

by backtoblack101



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Multi, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine take Scott out to the bar with the sole purpose of setting him up (against his will).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing(wo)men

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post by tumblr user petxrquill that I just found really cute.

“What about that one?” Scott sighed as Cosima discreetly pointed to yet another girl sitting alone at the bar.

“Cosima no, you can’t peer pressure me into chatting someone up,” he huffed, refusing to indulge his friend and instead taking another sip of his beer.

“Scott, come on,” Delphine encouraged lightly, smiling at him from across the booth where she sat next to her girlfriend. “This is why we came out tonight after all.”

“Wait, you mean the only reason you two agreed to come out with me was to set me up with someone?!”

“It was Cosima’s idea!” Delphine fired back with wide eyes, having been unaware that the plan hadn’t been common knowledge.

“Dude!” Cosima hissed, nudging the blonde in the side. “Way to throw me under the bus!”

“I can’t believe I call you two my friends,” he sighed, not that either of them were listening as Delphine leaned in and pressed a kiss against Cosima’s cheek to wipe away her indignant look.

He had been so sure they’d been past this whole ‘trying to find Scott a date’ phase, though apparently the horror stories he’d told them about his experiences with the girls they’d found for him hadn’t deterred the pair in the slightest. In fact each time he came into the lab, complaining about the most recent girls lack of knowledge on the basic structure of a cell or snide comment about Dungeons and Dragons, Cosima and Delphine only seemed more determine to find him true love.

They’d even sat him down one day in the chill zone – him on a wheelie chair and them sitting across from him on the couch like a pair of councillors – and given him ‘the talk’. Neither woman seemed to believe him when he swore black and white he wasn’t _actually_ a virgin, and he’d spent the most excruciating few minutes of his life (and yes, that was including the few minutes it had actually taken him to lose his virginity) being talked through what to do – Cosima even drew a diagram for him at one point which he was sure would be etched into the back of his eyelids until his dying day.

Now here they were in a bar of all places looking for someone to push him towards. He’d genuinely only wanted to spend a few hours with his friends away from the scrutiny of the DYAD and the constant feeling they were being watched. He just wanted time to sit with them, and talk with them about something other than genetic sequences and Cosima’s sisters – just a few hours to chill, and yet here they werebeing anything but chill.

“Oh what about her.” Delphine was staring at the door behind him, and Scott turned cautiously in his seat to take a look. “She looks smart, no?”

“She’s wearing glasses Delphine, it doesn’t make her smart,” Scott muttered, turning back to his friends.

“Yea, but I’m willing to bet the copy of ‘The Descent of Man’ she has in her hand does,” Cosima chimed in, watching the girl closely as she made her way up to the bar.

“Really?” Scott tried his best not to sound interested, but it had been one of his favourite books growing up.

“Totally,” Cosima nodded. “This is your chance Scotty Boy!”

“We’ll wait here,” Delphine encouraged him with a warm smile.

“Well we’re hardly gonna wander up behind him,” Cosima snorted. “Just… go say hi,” she added then, getting back on topic. “But be cool, you know? At least let her introduce herself before you start mentioning your Rune Wars character.”

“I know how to talk to girls Cosima!” (Seriously, he was twenty seven years old, not eleven).

“The first time you met me you introduced yourself as Great Scott and laughed at your own joke for five minutes,” Cosima dead panned. “Seriously, just be _cool_.”

He huffed out a breath, and then nodded when he was given two sets of thumbs up by the women sitting across from him. It was now or never. Do or die. A voyage into the unknown, just like Darwin when he first set out on the Beagle.  He slid out of the booth and cleared his throat, throwing one nervous glance back at his friends before stepping towards the mystery woman with an apparent great taste in literature.

“I didn’t notice her carrying a text book…” Delphine muttered as they watched Scott leave on shakey legs.

“Yea, she totes wasn’t,” Cosima nodded calmly, her eyes never leaving her friend. “Pretty sure it was an issue of Cosmopolitan actually, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”


End file.
